Flashbacks
by cifan
Summary: Eames and some flashbacks. BA Fluff, pure and simple.


**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

**Characters thoughts are in italics.**

**a/n: This is for Judeey. Because sometimes a girl just needs a little fluff to get her through the day!**

--

Goren walks into the bullpen. Eames glances up. _God, how can he always look so damn hot_? He stops in front of his desk and puts two cups of coffee down, removes his jacket and drapes it over his chair. He straightens his back and twitches his neck to one side. It's that move he does when he's feeling particularly proud of himself. _He should be_, she quickly thinks to herself as she fights back a smirk. The move makes him look even taller than usual. She watches him from her chair as he stretches. She flashes back to her kitchen the night before. He was there, towering over her. His arms wrapped around her back. As he held her close he rested his face against her hair. She could feel him breathing her in. His left hand guiding her head, then holding it against his chest. _He wanted me to feel his heart_. It was beating a mile a minute.

"Good morning." Eames speaks first. She watches him with a seductive look. She's hoping her eyes aren't giving anything away to the rest of the room_. I want this man_.

"Uh, morning Eames." Goren's voice is low, he only wants her to hear him. She remembers the sound of his voice last night as he whispered into her ear. How he declared his love for her. The promises he made. How his breath tickled her ear and how his voice made her body shudder.

Eames is pulled out of her reverie by movement. Goren slides his chair back and sits down. His movements are deliberate, as if he was trying to seem casual but Eames can tell he's wound up like a top. Once he's seated, he grabs a coffee, leans towards Eames and offers the cup to her. They make eye contact. Eames feels her stomach tighten. She reaches her hand out. Their hands touch as she takes the cup. They don't just brush fingers, they let the touch linger. Eames closes her eyes, now she's brought back to her bed. His fingers were warm and soft. His ministrations were skilled yet so loving... and meant only for her. She remembers how quickly her body responded to his every move. She can feel herself responding again. _How does he do this to me_?

Eames takes the cup and settles back in her chair. She pops the top, carefully blows on the rim and takes a small sip. She looks back up to find him studying her every move. _He's having flashbacks of his own_, she thinks as she see's his eyes fill with lust.

"Thanks for the coffee, it's perfect." _And so are you_, she adds silently. She smiles at him.

"No problem, Alex." _Uh, God. He called me Alex last night as he came_. She can't wait to hear him say it again.

She realizes she should at least make it look like she's doing work. She puts her head down and pretends to read the file in front of her. She can't concentrate. She hears him moving around. Settling in at his desk. She needs to look at him again.

Goren finds a file, opens it and does some pretend reading of his own. After a few minutes he shifts his position. He leans forward, puts his left elbow on his desk and rests his forehead in his palm. Eames is blatantly watching him now. She sees him leaning over his desk and she feels her body heating up. _Last night, he leaned over me like that_. She can't get the image out of her mind. After they fell into her bed, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He was lying on his right side resting on his forearm. His right hand slid behind her head. His left hand roaming. He slowly peeled away each piece of her clothing until he could reach every part of her skin. After she removed his clothes with the same care, he moved on top of her. She felt like she was buried under him. He completely covered her. Just the thought of him on top of her sends her into a dizzying spiral.

Eames can't take it anymore. She needs for him to know what she's thinking.

"Hey, Goren," her voice is low and husky. He looks up. He sees the passion burning in her eyes. Eames is about to continue but he speaks first.

"Yeah, I know Eames. It's gonna be a very long day." He looks at her with eyes that are pleading to touch her again.

"You have no idea, Goren."

"I think I do."

They smile at each other then go back to pretending to work.

--

The end!


End file.
